Afterthoughts a collection of sequels
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: A place for all my sequels to one-shots, or longer stories. *NEW* Drive-In Theaters and Double-Features, sequel to "First Date Disasters".
1. A Touch Of Fire

**Story 1 – A Touch of Fire**

**A Jane & Lisbon Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Author's Note:**

**There are mistakes in this story, and I know that they're there. And this story was written in a hurry, because I really wanted to post something for the Mentalist fandom. And the title was taken from "Just A Kiss" by Lady Antebellum. Oh! And there's nothing more than kissing in this story, don't even assume there's anything more than that going on.**

**Disclaimer: **

**I don't own anything, I wish I did. . . but that's life, I'm just a small town girl, living in my lonely world. We rarely own anything big like "the Mentalist". I do own a **_**copy**_** of "Just A Kiss" but it isn't like I own the rights to it or anything.**

**.**

They had listened to _Puccini _on a secluded rooftop somewhere in Venice as they had sipped Moscato and ate cannoli; their clothes had started to stick to them as the opera had progressed. Lisbon found herself getting a little drunk on too much wine and not enough food, the emotion from the song filled her to the brim, she could feel every single note in the depths of her heart.

"What is she saying?" She had whispered to Jane, afraid that if she spoke any louder it would break the magical spell that had been cast.

"She said _and I wait a long time, but I do not grow weary of the long wait_," Jane answered, looking at her with such intensity that her heart stopped beating for a second. It was like he could see through to her very soul. . . that he knew she would be able to relate to those lines

Because Madam Butterfly was a woman quite like herself, waiting patiently for the man she was in love with.

She closed her eyes and allowed the beauty of the opera to fill her even more as Jane slipped his hand into her's, and rubbed her knuckles with his thumb, humming along with the music.

They sat that way until the song swelled to its crescendo, and then she could feel his breath tickling her ear as he whispered, "Now _I promise you this, hold back your fears. I with secure faith wait for him_."

Lisbon looked at him through her lashes, her pulse accelerating slightly as she breathed in his sweat and expensive cologne. She could feel the tension between them building as he leaned in and gently grazed her lips with his, pulling away to gauge her reaction, to see if it was okay to go further.

She merely closed her eyes and nodded. It had been a long time coming anyways, the kiss in her office had been a bribe to get her to come with him. It had been a sweet teasing, a promise of things to come. She felt him put his arms around her and pull her closer; kissing her like it was the last thing on earth that he was going to get to do.

Sitting on an old plaid blanket, somewhere on a rooftop in Venice they missed the rest of the opera.

**.**

"When I was a little girl, my mother always dreamed of coming here one day," Lisbon said as she looked up at the Eiffel Tower. "On Friday nights she would put her recording of Louie Armstrong's _La Vie En _Rose, and she'd make Beef Bourguignon for dinner with Crème Brûlée for dessert. And she'd say to me; Reese one day. . . one day in the future we're going to go to Paris. And if I don't get to take you, then I want you to find a man who will."

"Louie Armstrong?" Jane asked. "Really?"

"What? Did you listen to Edith Piaf?"

"All the time," Jane answered. "There was a French woman in the carnival, and she said it was the only version in the world."

Lisbon looked at him and smiled. "Thank you for taking me to Paris."

"I'm glad that I could take you," Jane replied, scooting a little closer to her and putting his arm around her waist, leaning in to gently kiss her ear.

She sighed in contentment and rested her head on his shoulder, glancing at the Eiffel Tower one more time, committing it to memory for a future rainy day.

After a day of sightseeing, Jane and Lisbon sat in Jane's hotel room eating dinner and watching _To Catch a Thief _in French.

Lisbon sighed and swirled her glass of wine. "Is it any wonder that the Prince of Monaco fell in love with Grace Kelly? She was so beautiful."

"You're beautiful too," Jane whispered, taking her glass and setting it on the nightstand by his bed before pulling her down in the covers with him, looking down at her.

"I wasn't fishing for compliments," Lisbon replied, smiling up at him.

"I know," Jane said, lowering his face to kiss her. "I just wanted you to know that I think you're beautiful."

"Thank you," Lisbon breathed, unsure of what else to say, her thoughts drifting away from her while Jane kissed her again, the lights from the Eiffel Tower twinkling right outside the window as Carey Grant and Grace Kelly drove down the French Rivera on the television screen at their feet.

**.**

"Have you ever read a Vespa?" Lisbon asked as he tightened her helmet strap in Greece.

"Of course I have!" Jane answered, holding the bike steady for her as she climbed on behind him. "There's a very short list of things that I _haven't_ done. You've never read a Vespa before?"

"No," Lisbon replied as he started the Vespa up and she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I was more of a motorcycle kind of girl."

"I would have never pegged Greg as a motorcycle kind of boy," Jane mused revving the engine up and starting off slowly.

"He wasn't," Lisbon said, smiling against his shoulder. "It was my uncle. You're not really threatened by Greg are you?"

"Of course not," Jane answered. "If he were the one for you than you would be with him – wherever he is right now – instead of trekking across Europe with me. Darling, I hate to sound vain, but I'm the one for you—"

"Really?" Lisbon asked, stifling her giggles.

"Really," Jane replied, stopping the bike. "Do you want gelato?"

"Sure," she said easily as he slid off the bike before helping her get off it. "But you do realize that we didn't make it very far, right?"

"You do realize that I don't really care," Jane replied, pulling her against his chest. "Right?"

Lisbon rolled her eyes. "You're too much."

"But you love it," he said, pushing her hair away from her face. "The truth is, I really had no idea where we were going. I like the idea of being able to do whatever I want to do."

"Really?" Lisbon asked huskily, smiling up at him with a dreamy look in her eyes as a gentle sea breeze played with her hair. "I had no idea."

"Mmmmh," was Jane's feeble reply as his lips fusing to her's in a tender kiss, completely forgetting about the gelato stand as he got lost in her.

**.**

"Marry me. Marry me, my wonderful, darling friend!" Jane said, taking Lisbon's hands in his and looking at her, his green eyes sparkling in the waning sunlight.

"You're not just quoting Emma anymore. . . are you?" Lisbon asked, looking up at him hopefully.

He had been quoting various Jane Austin movies since they had hit England, and today had been no different as they had explored the different locations that the 1996 version of Emma had been filmed.

"Please say that you aren't," she whispered, realizing that she was shivering in anticipation.

"I can't say that I'm not quoting Emma anymore, because I am."

Lisbon's face fell. "Oh."

"But I mean every single word," Jane went on to assure her. "I do want to marry you Teresa. I want to marry you more than anything in this world. Please say yes. . ."

"Yes," Lisbon answered quickly, her smile returning to her face instantly. "_Yes_ I will marry you! I love you."

"I know," Jane said smirking at her. He waited a second before putting his arms around her waist and pulling her closer, nuzzling her ear with his nose. "I love you too."

She smiled up at him and then stood on tip-toe, giving him a kiss that would give any actor and actress a run for their money. She pulled away and sighed. "You don't know how worried I was."

"Why were you worried darling?" He asked, frowning slightly.

"That when we got back to California that this was going to end," Lisbon answered, resting her forehead against his. "The kissing, the long embraces, the terms of endearment. . . the soulful looks."

"Silly woman," Jane whispered affectionately as he pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You should have known that once you were mine I was never, _ever _going to let it end."

**.**

"Pick one," Jane said, summer was turning to fall and New York was their last stop before going back to California and their real lives.

Lisbon looked at the display of Tiffany engagement rings, her mouth slightly open. "I could never—"

"I want you to though!" He insisted. "You showed me that I could love again after I had lost everything dear to me. You deserve the best, so come on and choose one already! If you don't, we'll be late getting ready for dinner, and if that happens then we'll lose our reservations, then we won't be able to eat and you won't enjoy Les Misérables because you'll be so hungry."

Lisbon shook her head and then pointed to a simple silver band with a modest sized diamond. "That one then. It's nice, but not too flashy. The perfect ring for a federal agent."

Jane smiled and shook his head, signaling the sale's clerk to come over and take the ring out of the display case for them.

"Is this the one?" He asked, watching her turn the ring over in her hand.

"I like it," Lisbon answered.

"But do you really like it?" Jane insisted. "I mean do you like it enough to wear it for the rest of your life?"

"I think so," she replied.

"Well then!" Jane took the ring from her and got on one knee, taking her hand in his. "Teresa Lisbon, will you do me the great honor of being my wife?"

"_Jane_!" Lisbon hissed, blushing slightly. "Get up off the floor!"

He shook his head. "Not until you answer my question. Will you marry me?"

"I already said yes!" Lisbon whispered, trying to ignore the people looking at them and straining to hear her answer.

"Say it again! I'm doing it right this time, with the ring and everything."

"I liked your last proposal better," Lisbon said.

Jane sighed. "Just answer the question. Will. You. Marry. Me?"

Lisbon looked at him like he was a petulant child, and then she sighed. "If I say that I'll marry you, will you get up off the floor?"

Jane just smirked at her, and tightened his grip on her hand, the ring poised on the end of her finger.

"Fine, then. . . the answer is yes, _yes _ I will marry you!" Lisbon answered. "You already knew that, now get up off the floor."

Jane grinned at her and slid the ring all the way down on her finger, before standing up and pulling her into his arms, framing her face in his hands, and kissing her square on the mouth. "Thank you for making me the happiest man in New York. . . again."

The sale's clerk cleared his throat. "I'm assuming that'll be credit?"

"Oh right," Jane answered, pulling away from Lisbon and reaching for his wallet as he winked at her. "Credit."

**_The End_**

**Author's Note II:**

**Well. . . there you have it, the sequel to "Come Away With Me", I hope you enjoyed it. It gave me a weird kind of joy writing it. Please leave a review on your way out. My next sequel is going to be to "First Date Disasters", be on the lookout for that. . . coming soon.**

**Love,**

**Holly, July 4****th****, 2012_**


	2. Drivein Theaters and DoubleFeatures

**Story 2 - Drive-in Theaters and Double-Features**

**A Jane & Lisbon Story **

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summary:**

**Lisbon and Jane go to the movies, sequel to "First Date Disasters".**

**Disclaimer:**

**Author's Note I: I think we all need a spoonful of sugar after the healthy serving of angst I've been dishing up. **

"Popcorn with extra butter and a diet Coke," Jane said, hopping over his car seat and handing Lisbon her treats.

"Did you get Sour Patch Kids?" Lisbon asked, putting the large soda in the console to her left.

"Did I get Sour Patch Kids?" Jane repeated, pulling the bag of candy out of his pocket and tossing them on her lap. "_Of course_ I got them. But you know, I never had you pegged as a Sour Patch Kid candy kind of girl."

"I'm not really," Lisbon answered as she ripped the bag open and picked through them. "I only like the red ones, you see."

"Well. . . everybody really only likes the red ones of any fruity candy," Jane replied. "Ask anybody what their favorite Skittle is, and they'll tell you the red flavor. Ask them their favorite Starburst, and it'll be the red or pink flavor. When it comes to Jolly Ranchers, it'll either be the blue, red, or pink kind. Really, I could go on for ages and list all the favorite kinds of red or pink candies."

"Actually," Lisbon said as she popped another red Sour Patch Kid into her mouth. "When it comes to original Skittles, I like the green flavored ones the best. And my favorite jelly beans are buttered popcorn or toasted marshmallow."

"We're talking about the majority here," Jane said with a grin as he stole a yellow Sour Patch Kid and popped it into his mouth.

Lisbon smirked and took a sip of her drink. "Hey, do you think you could run and get some M&Ms?"

"Way ahead of you," Jane said as he pulled two packages of M&Ms from his pocket. "What kind would you like? Plain or peanut?"

"Both," Lisbon answered as she grabbed the bags from Jane and ripped them open before holding the yellow bag out to Jane. "Want some? I know how much you like peanut M&Ms."

"I'm good," Jane replied. "This is your night, remember? I'm trying to make up for the disaster that was our date last night."

"Come on! The end of the night wasn't so bad," Lisbon said, waving a blue M&M in front of his face.

Jane smiled and shook his head. "Really, I'm good. I don't like M&Ms all that much anyways."

Lisbon sighed. "Fine, more for me then."

"On second thought. . ." Jane grabbed the peanut M&Ms from her and tossed a handful into his mouth.

"Hey!" Lisbon said, lightly punching him in the arm. "The offer expired five seconds ago. If you want some, you have to go and get your own."

Jane just smirked and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her a little bit closer. "Maybe later. Right now, I just really feel like sharing with you."

"You've never been to a drive-in theater, have you?" Lisbon asked.

"No," Jane replied. "Why?"

"Most guys wait until the movie's playing to cop a feel," she replied as she tried to get comfortable in her new position.

"Not that guy over there," Jane said, nodding his head towards the car next to theirs.

Lisbon craned her neck and saw a couple heavily kissing. She frowned slightly. "Isn't that Rigsby and Sarah?"

"I guess so," Jane answered.

"Did you know they were going to be here?" Lisbon demanded.

"Uh, no. If I did, I would have taken you somewhere else," Jane replied. "Rigsby and Sarah making out is the _last _thing that I want to see in the world. Their parents for goodness sake's, they shouldn't be making out in public."

"Technically, nobody should be making out in public," Lisbon said, turning her attention away from her teammate and his date to pick through her Sour Patch Kids.

"You only say that because you've never had a really good kiss in public," Jane answered.

"Oh no, I only say that because it's true. Private things should be kept private," Lisbon retorted. "And besides, we paid to see a movie. Why do you want to waste all of that money on concession food and tickets then make out for four hours straight?"

Jane shrugged before turning to look at Rigsby and Sarah again. "It's quite fascinating though. . . the way it seems going to a movie makes a person have these tendencies—"

"Hey," Lisbon said, waving her hand in front of Jane's face. "I'm over here Jane! And the movie is going to start any minute now. . ."

"Sorry," Jane replied, turning back to her with an apologetic smile. "It's just weird being here with Rigsby one car over. I feel like a father running into his son and his date."

Lisbon snuggled into his side as the parking lot lights dimmed and the Johnny Cashsong stopped as the opening credits for Roman Holiday started to roll. "Have you ever watched Roman Holiday?"

"Once. . . a long time ago," Jane answered, skimming her ear with his fingers. "When I was a teenager, I snuck away from the carnival and went to the town we were closet to. I spent the day at a movie theater that ran the classics. They were showing Audrey Hepburn's greats films that day, and I watched every single one of them. . . including My Fair Lady."

"What was your favorite?" Lisbon asked quietly.

"Charade," Jane answered without missing a beat.

"You would like Charade," Lisbon replied, smirking at him.

"Shhh—" Jane said as he pointed at the screen. "They're talking now and I want to hear what they're saying."

**.**

"There's an intermission between movies," Jane said as the screen went blank and a Pointer Sister's song started to play over the speakers. "Is there anything else that you'd like from the concession stands?"

Lisbon shook her head. "I'm good for now, that pizza and candy really filled me up. But maybe after Breakfast at Tiffany's is over, we could go and grab ice cream somewhere, if that's okay with you."

"Sure," Jane replied easily, glancing over at Rigsby's SUV again. "Can you believe that they're _still_ going at it?"

"_Jane,"_ Lisbon said in exasperation.

"Yes?" He asked, turning his attention back to her with a cheeky grin.

"_Please_ just pretend that they aren't here," she pleaded. "This was supposed to be just the two of us tonight."

"As you wish," Jane answered, leaning into brush a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you," Lisbon said, settling into his arms again as the Breakfast at Tiffany's theme began to play and Holly Golightly started her lonely trek down the streets of New York.

**.**

"Well, that was quite an enjoyable evening," Jane said as he dropped Lisbon off at her apartment after making a stop for ice cream. "Thank you for agreeing to a do over date with me."

Lisbon smiled. "It was my pleasure. I had a nice time, thanks for taking me to the movies tonight."

"We should do it again next week," Jane said. "They're showing Pretty Women and Notting Hill. Are you interested in going?"

"Sounds good to me," Lisbon answered. "I'm always up for Julia Roberts."

"And if you're interested, we could do something between now and Friday night. Maybe grab a bite to eat somewhere."

"Or I could cook for you. . . here," Lisbon replied, not caring how domestic it sounded. She quite enjoyed cooking meals for people when she got the time to.

"You name the night and I'll bring dessert," Jane said.

"I'll look at my calendar and get back to you," Lisbon answered, grinning at him.

"Okay then. . ." Jane trailed off and shoved his hands in his pocket. "I guess I'll say goodnight now."

"Goodnight," Lisbon replied, lifting her face up towards him and closing her eyes, fully anticipating a kiss (their first ever).

Jane smiled and leaned down, gently brushing his lips against her's. "Goodnight Lisbon, I'll see you—"

"Tomorrow," Lisbon finished for him, a little disappointed by the kiss he had just bestowed on her. "We could meet for brunch after I get out of church."

"I'll meet you at Marie's," Jane said.

Lisbon nodded and fished through her pockets for the keys to her apartment. She was just about to unlock her door when she whirled around. "Hey Jane!" she called. "Could you come back here for a second?"

Jane turned to look at her, frowning slightly. "Sure. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Lisbon assured him as she started towards him. "I-I just need to tell you something that I forgot to tell you earlier."

"Okay," Jane said as they met in the middle of the hallway, the toes of their shoes touching. "What is it?"

Lisbon smiled at him coyly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on tip-toe as her lips found his. She felt a small shiver of pleasure as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, returning her kiss.

She pulled away after a couple of minutes. "That's all I wanted to say. See you tomorrow."

Jane laughed and dragged her in for another kiss. "See you tomorrow Teresa."

**_The End_**

**Author's Note:**

**As always, this story didn't go exactly the way I wanted it to. But I just needed to write something stupid after "Sinking". Hope you didn't hate it too much, honest reviews are always appreciated. And I will be starting the sequel to "Sinking" soon.**

**Have a great and safe holiday weekend. I'll see you guys soon. And I promise, my next one-shot will be WAY better than this one. I just haven't written anything fluffy in a while. . . **

**Love,**

**Holly, 8/31/2012_**


End file.
